Wireless networks may enable mobile devices (e.g., radiotelephones, cellular telephones, user equipment (UE)) to communicate within that network with a fixed landline infrastructure (e.g., base stations, radio access network (RAN)). For example, in a cellular mobile network, user equipment may communicate with a fixed base station over a wireless channel. The wireless channel may be subjected to various forms of distortion (e.g., fading, multi-path distortion) and interference due to other forms of wireless communication on adjacent frequencies, terrain, and/or buildings. Thus, one geographical position in a wireless network's communication area (e.g., cell) may provide a clear signal path between the user equipment and the base station while another geographical position in the same communication area may be less than ideal for wireless communications. This can result in dropped calls, degraded call quality, and/or reduced data throughput for data communications.
There are general needs for improving quality of service in a wireless network.